


Tell Me To Stop (The Present)

by daalex



Series: Old Flames [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dirty Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Current Day within the Underworld has been tumultuous for the King.  Emotions have been high as a result of the day's endeavors.  Coming to his counsel, as well as comfort, would be a very good friend from his past, who provides positive affirmation for the doubts that he has, and eases him as best as she knows how...Yet her method of comfort may have re-ignited feelings, and a strongly suppressed desire from many millennia ago.Derived from a recent chapter from Lore Olympus, here is a non canon/alternate possibility for the Queen of the Gods and the God of the Dead.





	Tell Me To Stop (The Present)

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT and SMUTTY SMUT SMUT WITHIN.** Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Hades sat to the right of Hera on the couch in private office. She was wearing a forest green sleeveless dress, with her waist long locks tucked neatly in a bun. Patent leather green heels adorned her tiny feet, and a peacock feather brooch was on her left collar bone. Hades was still in his work clothes; his usual inadvertent uniform of a white button up and pressed black slacks. He had apparently kicked off his shoes at some point. The events of the day replayed in his mind. He was forlorn, hurt, angry, and resentful at what transpired just a few hours earlier; Minthe had the audacity to strike him. He who was King, he who was a damn GOD; she possessed the unadulterated gall to lash out at him… because he formally broke up with her. Hades had tried to make it work with her as much as he could tolerate, but Minthe was too toxic and too disappointing of a partner; the arguing, the belittling, the insults, the unreliability. He was fed up. Their breakup was the talk of the underworld for sure, and he knew she’d be embarrassed to be at the center of such a public disagreement. She often overcompensated for her own shortcomings with anger; and today was no different. Hades was slow to anger, for fear of comparison to his father… Yet at the terrifying peak of power, he was like Kronos. That part of him had crept in today. If not for Hecate interfering when she did, who knows what would have become of her. 

He awoke sometime after Hecate’s arrival, with a bottle of wine next to him. Hera held her brandy and shook the glass gently to stir it. Peering at Hades from her side, she scooted closer to him, until she eventually rested her head on his shoulder. Without even thinking about it, Hades reciprocated her gesture with his arm, holding her softly. 

He had held Hera like this before.

He stared idly at the corner of his office as his hand gently stroked her upper arm. Nestling a bit closer to him, she played with the fabric of his shirt, as he finally sighed in angst.

“Please don’t hate her,” he said to Hera after a long bout of silence. 

Hera sank into his chest a little deeper. “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t,” she scowled.

“Because you should respect my wishes, Bunny. I just…. I …. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

Hera sipped her drink quietly.

“Zeus told me you almost proposed to that Nymph,” she said in disgust. “You didn’t come to me first.”

“Would you have accepted that?!?” Hades sat up abruptly and held his head in his hands. “And since when did you gain an interest in whether or not I got married?”

“Aidoneus, I had no idea—”

“YES. YES, YOU DID,” he snapped. 

Seeing the hurt in her face as he raised his voice, he pulled back. “I’m sorry, Bunny,” he said softly, placing his hand on Hera’s knee. She placed a hand atop his and stroked his knuckles tenderly, as if to accept his apology without verbalizing it.

Remembering the tingling of anger, he felt when Minthe compared him to Kronos... He quietly asked…

“Hera…. Do I…. Do I …. do you think that I look like my father?”

She gasped.

_“Is that what she said?”_ covering her own mouth in surprise and pain, Hera saw a tear in Hades’ eye. 

Hades looked away, feeling that her lack of response was indeed, response enough. Until Hera softly said, “come here, Aidoneus.”

He sat still.

“Don’t be like that. Come here,” she said sweetly. 

Hades then turned to Hera, who moved closer to him, as she cupped his chin and traced his jawline with her fingertips. Looking downward, he avoided her eyes, but Hera took two fingers to the bottom of his chin to lift his head up to meet her gaze. Her dark blue eyes were warm, but…. sensual. She’d looked at him like this before. 

“Only a dumbass, who doesn’t understand what they’re looking at, would say such a thing.”

Without hesitating, Hera then grabbed his collar and kissed Hades, with fervent passion. Momentarily bewildered, he didn’t react initially, just allowing her to continue kissing him. Suddenly, fire ignited within him, and he returned her soft kiss with an aggressive pucker and suck of her bottom lip. Inhaling deeply, he pulled her closer to him, as he embraced her, holding her by the shoulders as she held his collar tightly, with her lips poised to receive more from him. Taken aback at his response, Hera broke the embrace, and pulled herself away. 

“Hades, I’m s-…. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Looking at him, his eyes had a scarlet tint to them. Hades said nothing, but grabbed Hera by the back of her head, mixing his fingers in with her tucked locks, and loosened her hairstyle. As her hair fell in a mess of waves and curls, Hades then slid his hand up the bottom of her dress, to where his hand rested on the inside of her thigh. Stroking gently, Hera quivered.

“But Zeus…”

Hades continued to caress her thigh.

“He banished me to the underworld before I could have my fill of you,” Hades whispered, inching his hand upward. With his other hand, he placed it on her knee to open her legs more, giving him a bit more liberty to play between her legs.

“Ha-…… ha-…. Hades…. we- “

_“Tell me to stop, Hera,”_ he said breathlessly, lingering his lips in front of hers.

“Aidoneus…. You know this is….”

Hades slid his hand up further between Hera’s legs…. His fingers then massaged the front of Hera’s hot, wet pussy, and she let out a soft moan.

“Are you saying this is wrong?” Hades whispered in her ear, as he flicked his tongue back and forth on her earlobe. Breathing into her ear, he nibbled on it gently as his hand had found its way inside of her panties. Fingering her slowly, Hera grabbed Hades by the shoulder as his fingers slid in and out of her pussy. She shuddered from the wave of pleasure that she experienced, and the juices flowing onto his wrist let him know that he had hit a hot spot.

Moving from her ear to her neck, Hades licked and sucked on it, before biting her with a bit of force…. Not so much to harm her, but enough to leave marks. He then licked where his teeth had grazed her flesh and repeated his statement.

_“Tell…me…to…stop…Hera.” _

As she approached an orgasm, Hera squeezed her thighs around Hades forearm, clasping at his back gently. Her body quaked and she moaned, trying to stifle her scream. Hades fingered more aggressively and met her lips with as kiss, as she breathed into him and quivered. Clawing into his skin, her hips bucked as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Arching her back as her hips bucked and thrusted against his fingers, Hades scooped Hera into his free arm and returned her kisses with licks and nibbles along her jawline. 

_“I’m…. _

_Gods I’m…._

_I’m…. cumming….”_ she screamed. 

Hades then bit into her neck and sucked on it as she convulsed against him. As Hera’s orgasm subsided, he withdrew his fingers and licked one of them. The other, he put to her lips, and after a brief pause, she licked and sucked on it, tasting herself on his fingertips. 

Filled with lust, Hades then grabbed Hera by the hips, and with both hands, tore the slit of her dress up to her waist, exposing her thighs and garter belt fully. His eyes were burning bright red. Reaching up underneath the torn fabric, he pulled her panties at the hips, until that fabric was now torn and fell down immediately. Having full access to her pussy, he reinserted his fingers again, with his thumb massaging her clitoris, glistening with her own juices. Hera looked at him, breathing heavily, straddling his hand, as Hades stared at her with fire in his eyes.

“Tell me to stop, Bunny,” he said softly, biting at her hardened nipples through the fabric. He ripped the collar of her dress to expose her marigold skin, the tops of her breasts glistening in the light of his office. Licking her flesh, he pumped his fingers in and out of her quaking walls.

_“…Don’t stop,”_ Hera whispered.

Without a moment’s delay, Hades took his hand out of Hera’s pussy and swiftly pulled her lower body close to his head. He laid back on the couch and brought her groin to his face. Straddling his chin, Hera rode Hades mouth as her juices flowed down his lips and chin. He licked and sucked on her clit and golden lips as she came again, while he bucked her hips back and forth on top of him with his hands on her waist. She held onto the couch for leverage as she moaned, yearning for another climax to come from his cunnilingus. Gaia, that was so good. Her thighs sandwiched his head as he lapped at her juices, drinking her orgasm as she trembled on his lips that glistened with her juices. 

“**Gods**!” She screamed.

Hades laughed a low, conniving growling laugh as he gently moved Hera way from his face. His hair was matted with sweat and he was covered in fluids from his nose and below. But the scowling smile on his face was indication enough that this was not over. 

Immediately, he pushed Hera on her back, and she landed with a soft thud on the couch. Hades stood to his feet with a quickness and unbuckled his pants, releasing his huge, throbbing, swollen cock. Then, dropping to his knees, he grabbed Hera by the waist and spread her legs. Moving the torn fabric of her dress out of the way, he clutched his needy dick in hand and teased her drenched pussy with the head of his dick, getting some of her juices on it. With slow strokes, he inserted himself into her tight hole as she held her breath from being stretched by his massive steel blue cock. Hera wrapped her legs around Hades waist and pulled him closer to her. He leaned in to get a kiss and then pushed her away, as he thrusted and held her body down with one hand. Oh, My Gaia, what strength! She bucked against to meet his thrusts and he kept pumping her harder, as the couch shook with the impact of his pumps. Hades then moved his hand to her neck and clutched the base of it as he slowly leaned back, arching her back as he pumped upward into her golden, succulent folds. 

“Fuck,” he growled, as he held one of her hips to bring her pussy closer to his hot dick. Hera moaned and smiled, seeing that Hades felt good. Hades then snapped and withdrew from her pussy completely. Hera’s eyes went wide as he lifted her up with his godly strength and flipped her over. Slamming her face into the couch cushions, he then ripped more of the dress way to expose her golden asscheeks, as he pumped into the hilt Hera’s pussy with a solid thrust.

**_“Fucking fates!”_** she yelled, as his dick hit the inside of her pussy with the first pump. Hades, chuckling to himself, reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back towards to arch her back. He thrusted up into her as her walls clasped around his dick, straining to take the brunt force of his impact. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he moaned into her ear.

With her head pulled backwards, Hera’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Hades’ barrage of pumps caused her pussy to ache. Gods he was incredible. Absolutely incredible. Grabbing more hair at the nape of her neck, he fucked her hard and vigorously, as she led out screams of pleasure. His other hand was grabbing her waist for leverage, but Hades then let go to cover her mouth as he fucked her harder, giving powerful strokes that shook the couch with every thrust. With every stifled scream she tried to release, Hades would fuck her harder, thrusting harder, as he pulled Hera’s hair while she arched her back. Millennia of subtle sexual tension was coming to fruition as the God of the Dead was pounding the Queen of the Gods.

Hera held his arm to steady herself for impact as her ass bounced with his pumps of fury. Gaia, Titans, Fates alive, this was everything she missed and needed. She clawed at his forearm, digging her nails into his skin while trying to stay upright to receive his strokes.

Letting go of her mouth, Hades then tightened his grip on her hair and held one of Hera’s shoulders with his other arm. Leaning close, he licked and sucked on her neck and said one last time in her ear to the rhythm of his dick,

_“Tell …_

**—thrust—**

_Me…_

**—thrust—**

_To…_

**—power thrust—**

_Stop…_

**—POWER thrust—**

_Bunny…”_

As Hades pummeled her tender and tight pussy, he felt that familiar pressure on the shaft of his dick, as Hera squirted with climax, drenching the both of them in juices and fluids. Hades did not let up a single stroke and powered through, as he moved his other hand to Hera’s throat, giving her a slight choke hold. She felt so damn good; the walls of her pussy draining every bit of strength he had left in his cock, trying to draw its release. He was losing his resolve and felt that pressure building up of needing to release his load. Hera moaned again as he clutched her throat.

_“Harder…”_

Hades grabbed Hera’s hair and wrapped it around his hand as he tugged again, giving her deep, methodical strokes, as she climaxed again. He felt her pussy quiver while he was inside of her, as her body quaked and shook from his brute strength. On the brink of his climax, Hades withdrew from her delectable snatch, as he barely made it before he came. Thick streams of his jizz and load landed on Hera’s ass, back, and the floor as he stroked himself while he threw his head back in pleasure, still with a hand full of Hera’s hair in his other hand. He then rubbed the head of his swollen dick on her asscheeks as a slight tease and loosened the grip of her hair. She collapsed in pleasure and exhaustion, gasping for air as the last waves of her orgasm quaked through her.

Hades sat back down, breathing heavily. Looking over at Hera, she mustered a smile on her face as she examined her very much destroyed dress.

“Perhaps... I should have told you to stop, huh?” she chuckled. 

© 2019 daalex

**Author's Note:**

> **BOAHHHH LISTEN IT WAS SO HARD TO KEEP THIS OFFLINE FOR 3 WEEKS.** I can't tell you how much I've wanted to share this lil one shot series with you all. At the time that I wrote this, Chapter 77 was still a fast pass episode, so I've waited three LONG weeks to ensure it wouldn't be a spoiler to the massess. Now that we are here, I hope that you enjoyed this non-canon exploration. I know that it strays from the happy ending we all want our cinnamon roll and BBD to have, but there's nothing wrong with a few twists and turns on that journey, right?  
a huge thanks to Senpai _(you know who you are, I'mma still thank you anyways)_ for the edits and Red for the suggestions. last but not least, thank you to Mykala for the request of this piece (which evolved into the other) as well as believing in my writing enough to make such a bold request. 
> 
> more one shots will be coming soon, and Intertwined Destiny will be updated in the next few days. as always, I forever appreciate your kudos, hits, and comments.


End file.
